


The old cat

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose saves an old cat ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The old cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Markus stared at the grey cat who just sneaked into his office.  
"What's this," he murmured.

The door was pulled open entirely and a little girl stepped in. She reached for the animal, which cuddled up to her and purred softly. Markus pulled the face thoughtfully.  
"You're Rose, Smith's daughter, aren't you?"

The little girl nodded but kept quiet. Maybe she was a bit shy.

"You need to bring this cat out of the Mountain. I guess, your dad has told you, that we can't have animals here."

"She won't be here for long," Rose whispered, clutching the cat closer to her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"She is old and weak, you know. She's going to die soon. But she shouldn't be alone when that happens."

Markus stared at her. It was rare that words failed him.  
"Oh, well," he finally murmured.  
"I guess we could make an exception this time!."

Rose smiled and turned to the door, the cat still in her arms. But at the doorway she stopped again.  
"Please, Mister Markus, don't tell my Daddy. He likes her - and I don't want him to be sad."

 

+++ +++ +++

 

Smith looked at his little daughter smiling. Lost in thoughts, she was playing with the old cat, which she had recently saved from drowning. He wondered how she had convinced Markus to let the cat stay here. Markus didn't like animals in the Mountain, but he seemed to ignore the presence of the cat.

Then he sighed softly. He couldn't put it off any longer. Otherwise, the pain would be even bigger. He knelt down beside her. The cat sidled up to his feet.

"I guess, we should talk, "he said and petted the cat behind the ear.   
"You know, she's very old and tired ... "

"She will die soon," Rose interrupted him softly. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Don't be sad, Daddy. It's okay!"

"It's okay, " he repeated, feeling slightly confused

"I think so. We all have to die one day. Und she has had a whole life. When it's time for her to go, she won't be alone. Because I'll be with her.... It's not that bad to die thusly, isn't it? "

Thoughtfully he looked at her. He did remember all the people he already had seen dying: too young, too sudden, too lonely. They had never had a chance to live or to feel love. Carefully he pulled his little daughter into his arms and hold her.

"No," he whispered.  
"No, you are right. It's not bad!"

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (2 little ficlets)  
> revised stories January 2016


End file.
